Spain el Matador
by Katrinika
Summary: It's another SanFermin celebration and Spain faces off against the bulls with Romano watching. Then everything goes horribly wrong. Spamano


Romano glared furiously at Antonio as he walked out dressed in his matador outfit. Spain was smiling however as it was his turn to face off the bull on that day. Seven days of constant worry from Romano's part. Antonio's San Fermin celebration was going to drive him insane. Three days left until its over.

"I hate it when you become the matador." Romano scoffed crossing his arms over his chest looking away. Antonio looked at him and chuckled.

"You always say that Roma." He said leaning in to kiss him but Romano hissed pulling away from him. Antonio chuckled blowing a kiss to him instead. "Love you, I'll get an ear for you today." He winked and Romano made a disgusted face before standing and following him out. He went ahead to sit at the top in the private section where the president and his friends sat.

He sighed looking down as Antonio and the banderilleros, with their majestic magenta and gold capote, studied the bull's behaviour and ferocity. The people cheered as the bull reacted gracefully and the bullfighters moved out of the way just as beautifully.

Moving out of the arena, el picador entered, riding the padded horse with a lance. Trotting with the horse around the plaza, he waited until the bull charged trying to kill the horse but unable to do so due to the padding. Antonio watched attentively to see which side the bull favoured to charge. The picador raised the lance and brought it down just behind the animal's neck, where a mound of muscle sat. This would cause the animal to loose strength on his neck so that Antonio could later perform the killing thrust easier.

The bull turned around the plaza de toros, panting, as el picador left the arena.

Next it was the banderilleros' turn. One stepped out, selecting the colourful banderillas and walking towards the bull. The bull waited where he stood looking at the banderillero. Holding the banderillas high, el banderillero called to the bull who charged towards him. Turning out of the way and stabbing the bull with the banderillas, the bullfighter earned an ole, from the crowd. The same from the next one and with four colourful banderillas already on the bull's shoulders Antonio wanted to put the last two on. Stepping towards the bull, he stood straight, proudly and called the bull to him. The angry animal stormed towards him and Spain turned his back to the bull, waiting. The people on the crowd were holding their breath as was Romano. No matter how much Romano wanted to yell at him for being an idiot he couldn't, taking away Spain's concentration could prove fatal. He cupped his mouth with his hands as the bull was right behind him and then, just in time, Spain turned, digging the banderillas in and getting out of the way.

"OLE!" The people cheered. Romano sighed watching annoyed. Stupid Spain.

As Antonio smiled at the crowd and walked out along with the banderilleros. A couple of minutes later, it was him alone who returned, the people cheering and some throwing clavels at him, his favourite flower. Romano sighed glaring Antonio turned to wave in his direction and blow another kiss to him causing him to blush darkly. Antonio now had the small red cape with him and a sword hidden behind it, holding the cape open with it, with the very hand he held the cape in.

The next minutes were agonising for Romano. The people cheered as Antonio got dangerously close to the bull but managed to beautifully turn in time, the bull gracing past him.

"Ole!Ole!Ole!" The crowds cried as Spain let his passion for the sport show. Romano just wanted this to be over already.

Spain readied the red cape, calling the bull to him. The bull charged. Spain readied to move when suddenly, the bull turned his head down, shoving it up at an angle and strength Spain didn't expect and the bull caught him with his left horn. Romano's eyes widened as the whole crowd gasped and screamed. The bull pulled him up harshly and threw him back down, pressing him down on the ground and trying to trample on him. The banderilleros rushed to Antonio's help trying to draw the bulls attention to their capes. Antonio was pulled up once more and he flew off to the side, the bull rushing to one of the banderilleros.

Romano stood slowly, colour leaving his face. "ANTONIOOOOO!" He screamed jumping off the private area rushing down to the arena, being held back by a guard. Romano saw the paramedics rushing to Spain who wasn't moving and was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Romano was in tears and stormed inside, asking where the doctor had taken Spain.

Seeing him Romano rushed to him.

"Antonio! Antonio look at me!" Romano exclaimed as he was held back enough so the doctors could work on him. Antonio coughed blood and came to, groaning in pain.

"He needs the hospital NOW! Where are the paramedics?" The doctor exclaimed and just on queue the paramedics came over bringing the bed, closing his wounds as best they could and carrying him off to the ambulance. Romano following and going in with him.

Romano sobbed holding Spain's hand, praying to the virgin Mary to protect his beloved from the gates of St. Peter.

"Antonio..." He whispered sobbing. The paramedics carried on working on him to keep him alive so he would make it to the hospital. As they arrived to the hospital, Romano took off his wooden rosary from around his neck, wrapping it around Antonio's hand and kissing it, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to go too far in with him. He held his hand all the way but was forced by a nurse to let go. He watched Spain's hand fall limp, the rosary wrapped in his hand. Romano sobbed letting the nurse guide him to the waiting area. He shook his head and went to the chapel nearby instead, dropping to his knees before the Virgin Mary as she held the fallen Jesus in her arms and cried begging, praying, for Antonio's life.

"_Ave, o María, piena di grazia, _

_il Signore é con te,_

_tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto é il frutto del tuo seno, _

_Gesú._ _Santa María, Madre de Dio, prega per noi peccatori, _

_adesso e nelóre de la nostra morte._ _Amén._

_Gloria al Padre e al Figlio e allo Spirito Santo._ _Come era nei principio e ora e sempre nei secoli dei secoli._ _Amén._

_Salve Regina, Madre di misericordia,_ _vita, dolcezza e speranza nostra, salve._ _Ad Te ricorriamo, esuli figli di Eva;_ _a Te sospiramo, gementi e piangenti_ _in questa valle di lacrime._ _Orsú dunque avvocata nostra,_ _riviolgi a not gli occhi tuoi misericordiosi_ _e mostraci dopo questo esilio,_ _Gesú, il frutto benedetto del tuo seno._ _O clemente, o pía, o dolce Vergine María!_"

Romano sobbed as he repeated the prayers again and again. Looking up to the virgin he paused as he finished the last one.

"Please don't take him from me..." Feeling a sense of peace and love from the woman holding her child after bringing him down from the cross, he felt the tears lessen and he could continue praying on his knees, without paying attention to his legs going numb of the sounds of other emergencies coming into the hospital.

It felt like forever and no time at all at the same time. Romano turned to look at the doctor who had a kind smile on his face.

"Antonio Carriedo is stable now, you may come see him if you want." He said. Romano did not need to be told twice. He stood and followed the doctor. Antonio was lying unconscious on his bed. His matador outfit was now replaced by a hospital gown.

"Is he ok?"

"Yes, he's very lucky. He had a major haemorrhage and lost a lot of blood, he also has a broken rib and he hit his head hard. It will take him several months to recover, but he should be all right." The doctor said taking a load off Romano he didn't know he was holding inside. Romano went to sit besides Spain and saw that he still had the rosary wrapped in his hand. Smiling he kissed Spain's hand and thanked the powers above that saved his beloved's life.


End file.
